Innocent 'Till Proven Guilty
by twerkitout
Summary: If "innocent until proven guilty" is still a true statement, why am I being sent to this bullshit boarding school when nobody can prove that I did anything wrong? Honestly, they just think I did something and I didn't do anything! But no, nobody likes to believe me so I'm going to Bullworth Academy the school for lunatics and freaks alike.


this is my first bully story in a really, really long time. this is unbeta'd and there's bound to be mistakes but i hope you like it anyways. :-)

* * *

_We're going to the start the story with this, "innocent until proven guilty". That's still a thing right? I mean, if it wasn't still intact a lot less people would be in jail. So, since you've thought about that and you've realized that I'm right (when am I not) let me ask you another question. If that's still a true statement, why am I being sent to this bullshit boarding school when nobody can prove that I did anything wrong? Honestly, they just think I did something and I didn't do anything! If I did it, I would have told already so I would be able to stay at my old school. But no, nobody likes to believe me so I'm going to Bullworth Academy the school for lunatics and freaks alike. My dad says I'll fit right in but what does he know anyways._

Bliss Parker stood in front of Bullworth Academy, arms crossed over her ..slightly flat chest. (She's getting curvier everyday or so she says). She let out a small huff and resisted the urge to stomp her foot or dive back into the backseat of her father's Range Rover and beg to be taken back to St. Augusta's Academy for Young Ladies. But Bliss was _not _going to beg her dad for anything, not after sending her here ...of all places.

"Do you have everything, princess?" Her father asked her as he placed her suitcase next to her feet, Bliss sighed. Her dad – Nathan – was making it extremely hard to stay angry at him.

"...Yes, you can leave me to my death now. I'll probably get shanked before I get to my chemistry class." Bliss said as she narrowed her eyes at him, Nathan sighed then pinched the bridge of his nose. Nathan did this motion a lot when he talked to Bliss, it was nothing personal she just happened to be a tad over dramatic sometimes. She blames this on having a mother who had a career in the theater.

"It's a school, princess. Not a prison, I'm sure you'll be fine and you'll make tons of friends." Nathan said as he looked down at her, Bliss uncrossed her arms then looked down at her black loafer clad feet.

"I'll give it a try but if anyone tries to steal anything from me or injure me in anyway, you're taking me home." Bliss said as she looked up at her father with pursed lips and raised eyebrows.

"You remind me so much of your mother. But yes, if someone tries to 'injure' you, I'll take you home." Nathan said before giving Bliss' shoulder a small squeeze. Before Bliss could say anymore a middle aged woman with a seriously outdated hairstyle and wardrobe walked up to them and forced a smile on her face.

"Bliss Parker?" She asked as Bliss crinkled her nose in distaste, she already didn't like this woman and she only said two words. She just made her name sound like absolute vile.

"Yes, this is Bliss. I'm her father, Nathan." Nathan said with a smile as he offered his hand towards the woman who just glanced at it then back at his face, he slowly took his hand back then stuck it in the pocket of his pants. Bliss now knew why sometimes she had this weird air of awkwardness, a Parker trait.

"I'm Miss Danvers and welcome to Bullworth Academy, I'm sure Bliss will be very happy here. The prefect will take her bags to her dorm and we can go meet the headmaster." Miss Danvers said then snapped her fingers, a burly man in a way too tight navy blazer walked over then scooped up Bliss' mint green luggage and took it away.

"Come on, we haven't got all day." Miss Danvers said turning on her heel and walking towards the school, Nathan turned to Bliss then mouthed "what's her problem?" making his daughter snort then cover her mouth as they followed the middle aged woman to the school. Bliss made sure to stick close to her father and not make any eye contact with the students, she saw a few give her a double glance. Not that they could help it, she was dressed better than almost half of the population. But other than that, she was fine and untouched (thank God). Before any other students could give her the eye, they were in the school building and in the headmaster's office.

"Well, besides this little splotch on Ms. Parker's record she seems to be the absolute perfect student." Dr. Crabblesnitch said with a grin, Bliss dozed off sometime near the end of his little speech and decided on counting the dust bunnies she saw in the room. She got up to four before Dr. Crabblesnitch slapped her file on his desk and made her jump in surprise.

"We're certainly glad to have her here at Bullworth." Dr. Crabblesnitch said as he stood up and her father stood up too so Bliss took this opportunity to stand up as well because she didn't want to be the only one sitting down.

"You won't have to go to class today since classes are almost over but you will start tomorrow, young lady." Dr. Crabblesnitch said directly to her as Bliss resisted the urge to roll her eyes.

"I guess this is it for a while, princess. Call me when you get settled." Nathan said before hugging his daughter tightly, Bliss hugged her father back just as tight before he was pulling away then giving her a nod then leaving her alone in the office. It felt weird not having her dad by her side, it's been just them since she was three years old. Thirteen years of just her and her dad, sure she went to St. Augusta's but she was always home on the weekends and now she felt so far away and he just left.

"Ms. Parker, here's your schedule. Your dorm assignment is written up top there and you'll see your uniform waiting, please get yourself properly attired." Dr. Crabblesnitch said as he handed her, her schedule. Bliss looked down at her clothing choice she thought that her favorite black blazer and nice fitting pair of boyfriend jeans _was _proper but she wasn't going to fight.

"Whatever." She mumbled before turning on her heel and leaving, Bliss walking through the main building of the school narrowly avoiding almost every student that came near her. She made it to her dorm without bumping into any students, which she thought of as a success. Bliss saw her bags sitting neatly by her bed with her uniform folded on top of her pillow, she shut the door and let out a small sigh. She looked around and noticed the lack of decorations, realizing she probably had this room to herself. Usually she'd jump for joy at this but it would've been a little nice to have some direction. Bliss began stripping out of her usual clothes then slid on her skirt. As she was buttoning her shirt the door practically bursted open, making Bliss let out a terrified shriek as she attempted to cover her chest.

"Who are you and why are you in here?! I will call the police on you!" Bliss squealed a she backed into her bed then picked up one of her pillows and held it in front of her upper body. She glanced at the intruder and noticed one thing ...it was not a girl and this boy was insanely good looking.

"Ah, sorry. Didn't know Lola was gettin' a roommate." He said as he looked away from Bliss who slowly set down the pillow then hurriedly began buttoning up her shirt.

"One, who is Lola? And two, why are you in here looking for her? I'm pretty sure if she wanted to see you, she'd find you." Bliss said as she narrowed her eyes at the boy in the doorway when he opened his mouth to speak loud footsteps could be heard outside the door. His eyes widened and he launched fully into the room and shut the door behind him.

"I'll answer those questions as soon as you hide me." He said as Bliss furrowed her eyebrows then pursed her lips.

"Why would I do that?" Bliss asked as she looked up at him, he rolled his eyes then sighed.

"If you don't, you'll get in a whole lotta trouble and somethin' is tellin' me that you don't do well with trouble." He said as Bliss rolled her eyes then took him by the sleeve of his leather jacket then dragged him towards the closet that was in the room and opened it. Turns out someone else did live here, who knew.

"Go on, get in there." Bliss whisper shouted at him, he nodded then got in the closet as Bliss shut the door then ran her hands through her hair as for the second time today, the door bursted open.

"Young lady, I heard some extremely loud noises coming from this room. Is there anything suspicious going on?" The elderly woman who opened the door said as she eyed Bliss suspiciously.

"Oh, I'm fine. I just saw a spider and got a little scared, I'm extremely afraid but I threw something at it and it's dead now." Bliss rambled on as she wrung her fingers together than gave her a nervous smile.

"...Alright." She said before leaving her room then shutting the door. Bliss let out a small breath then sat on her bed as the mystery boy emerged from the closet and shut the door.

"That was a pretty good story." He said with a smile, Bliss almost felt herself smiling back then stopped.

"Are you going to tell me who you are now? Or why you're in here?" Bliss said as she crossed her arms over her chest and looked up at him.

"I'm Johnny Vincent, kind of the school. And I'm looking for my girlfriend." Johnny said as he adjusted the collar of his jacket. Bliss pretended to look around the room then shrugged.

"Well, I don't see her in here. Maybe you should leave and try and find her somewhere else." Bliss said with a small smile as Johnny chuckled and walked towards the door.

"Hey, what's your name?" Johnny asked as he placed his hand on the doorknob then looked back at her.

"Bliss Parker."

"Maybe we'll see each other around, Bliss."


End file.
